


Love Letter

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, suportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: It was valentine’s day, and Asahi, by Suga’s suggestion, decided to confess. The problem was that Noya seemed to want a cute and delicate girl, not someone like him.Meanwhile, Noya was super excited when, that morning, he found a letter in his locker. But, unfortunately, he already had someone in his heart.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, side Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day! Have an AsaNoya with a little bit of DaiSuga (I couldn’t resist). An especial thanks for my beta Meganecchi! <3 Enjoy!

Noya arrived at school that morning hoping that he would find something on his locker or receive chocolates from someone, even if he knew that it probably wouldn’t happen. He didn’t like to admit it, but he wasn’t exactly _popular_.

He was extremely surprised to open his locker and find a little box of chocolates with a letter above.

“Noya, why are you standing there with that dumb face?” Ryuu asked.

Noya turned to him, still not believing, and said: “someone put chocolates on my locker!”

An excited smile grew on his face and he bounced.

“Wow, Noya, that’s amazing!” Ryuu exclaimed, sharing Noya’s excitement.

“I know, right?!”

“How they must look like?”

“I bet it's a cute and delicate girl!”

“Open the letter! It might have a clue of who they are!”

Noya read the letter, looking at Ryuu when he finished. “They want to meet after the practice”

“Are you going?”

“Of course!”

“And what will you do?”

Noya wavered. He could accept, but… he couldn’t do it with whoever they were. It wasn’t right. Not when he knew he would never feel the same. Not when he already liked someone else. He knew he would only hurt them if he accepted.

“I… I’ll refuse,” he said, his voice lower, his excitement being replaced with apprehension.

Ryuu put his hand on Noya’s shoulder, understanding. “It’s the right thing to do,” he said, smiling encouragingly.

<3 <3 <3

To say that Asahi was nervous was a great euphemism. Why did he do that?! He should have never let Suga convince him! It was obvious that Noya would never reciprocate his feelings. Noya wanted a cute and delicate girl, not a brute like him. He said that himself! ( _Maybe_ Asahi was watching, hiding in a corner, when he opened the letter…)

Suga sighed, noticing how nervous Asahi was. “Relax, Asahi,” he said, trying to calm him. “Everything will be fine”

“But what if he gets disgusted of me? What if he never looks at me again? What if he quits the team?!”

“Noya would never do that, you know it. The worst that can happen is he rejects you. What I doubt that will happen, anyway. Be more confident, Asahi!” He slapped him.

“But-”

“Everything will be fine, I promise,” Suga said, smiling, easing a little his anxiety.

The day went by slower than usual, in Noya’s opinion. Even if he was nervous about having to reject them, he couldn’t deny he was curious to know who had such a great taste. He spent his time in class trying to picture them and didn’t pay attention in a word the teacher said.

For Asahi, on the other hand, classes went by faster than they should. In a blink of an eye, it was already time for practice!

He went to the court trembling, feeling his stomach do flips. He heard Noya’s excited voice before he entered, shouting to everyone that wanted (or didn’t) to hear that he got chocolates, and when he entered, he saw Hinata bounce excited around him, looking at him with pure admiration in his eyes.

The practice soon began, which lessened a little his anxiety. But, as soon as it ended, it came back with full force. He went slowly to the changing room, trying to postpone the most what came next. As soon he entered the room, Noya left, what potentialized his anxiety. _‘He’s already waiting…’_

In the end, there were just the third years left.

“I won’t go,” Asahi said, trembling.

“You can’t do that!” Suga exclaimed. “You already called him, now you have to go!”

“I can’t!”

“Yes, you can,” Daichi said, trying to cheer him.

“Now go, you left him waiting for long enough,” Suga said, pushing him out.

<3<3<3 

Noya was almost leaving, disappointed. The letter said he should meet the person after the practice, but it was over for a while, and they didn’t show up. Maybe they had put on the wrong locker... When he turned to go home, he heard steps and turned in their direction.

“S-Sorry for the wait,” they said.

“Asahi?”

“Noya, I…”

“It’s you?” he asked, unbelieving.

“I-I know you were expecting a girl, b-but…” he started, looking at the floor. “I shouldn’t have done this…” he mumbled.

“Asahi…”

“Look, you don’t have to accept. Just don’t quit the team”

“Asahi”

“I-I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore…”

“Asahi!” he shouted, making Asahi finally gave him attention. “You need to be more confident,” he said, getting closer. Then he hugged him.

“Noya?” Asahi called, surprised.

“I like you too, Asahi,” he said, blushing against Asahi’s chest.

Asahi blushed when Noya’s words finally sank, hugging him back, his heart beating fast. They stayed like that for a while, until they decided to go home, hand in hand, smiling.

<3<3<3

Suga was leaning on the balcony's railing, watching Noya and Asahi. He smiled when they hugged. Everything went fine, after all.

“Looks like they finally worked things out, hm?” Daichi said, coming behind him and hugging Suga’s waist.

“Yeah, looks like it” he answered, smiling, and turned to face his boyfriend.

“I don’t know why he was so nervous”

“You are the one to talk!” Suga said, amused. “You were the same when you confessed to me”

“It’s different” he mumbled, blushing.

“It isn’t” he retorted, laughing.

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! If you want, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear from you! Until next time! And have a happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
